Second Chances
by fanficgirl78
Summary: Adam remembers something! Will he get the truth from Chelsea? Will Adam and Chelsea get back together?


Second Chances

Adam Newman is at home in his penthouse that he bought from this father. Adam just had bumped into his ex-wife Chelsea who is now dating Dylan and has a small baby bump. Chelsea keeps telling Adam its Dylan's baby but now he is puzzled by it. Adam takes out his calendar and counts back. Now Adam keeps thinking back to when he was in a coma after being shot. Adam now just remembers that Chelsea had visited him and she said "he was going to be a daddy". Adam realizes now that Chelsea must be pregnant with his baby not Dylan's. Adam has been missing his ex-wife and still loves her very much. The only woman he truly loves. Adam and Chelsea have been through so much. Adam says to himself "I'm going to get you back if it's the last thing I do. And telling me the truth. Adam thinks if it was Dylan's baby she would still have a flat stomach.

Chelsea has been living in a suite at GCAC. Dylan was coming over with some food for them. Dylan came. Dylan and Chelsea are eating when a knock on the door interrupts them. Chelsea opens it up and says "Adam, what are you doing here". Adam says I came here to get the truth from you and I want it right now. Dylan says "don't upset her". Adam says "stay out of this, Dylan." I have remembered something in the past few hours. You came to see me when I was in a coma and I remembered you saying to me that I was going to be a daddy. Chelsea says how can you remember you were in a coma. Adam says some coma patients remember things when they are in comas. So I'm asking you are you pregnant with my baby? Chelsea starts to cry and doesn't say anything. Adam says I'm not leaving here until I get my answer. Chelsea says okay, okay, they baby is yours. Dylan says "what". Dylan storms out. Chelsea says wait Dylan. Adam says were you ever going to tell me. Chelsea says I don't know. Eventually it would have come out. Now that you know the truth. I need to be by myself. Adam says I will let you be for now but we need to talk more. Adam leaves.

The next morning Chelsea calls Dylan to come back to her suite. Dylan came. Chelsea says I'm so sorry how I have hurt you. My baby is Adam's. I was so afraid that he was going to take my baby away from me. Dylan asks are you still in love with your ex-husband? Chelsea says yes, I still love him very much. He is the only man that I ever truly loved. After we lost our first baby he didn't talk to me. He spent his time with Sharon and his job at Newman. Dylan says well I can see you are not over Adam and never will be. I forgive you for lying to me. I'm moving back to Chicago. Chelsea says I'm sorry what I have done to you. Dylan says it's okay.

Chelsea calls Adam to come over. Adam came by shortly. Chelsea says okay lets talk and be honest with each other. The reason why I didn't tell you I was afraid you were going to take the baby away from me. Adam says I would never do that. I forgive you for lying to me. Chelsea asks are you still in love with me? Adam says you are my life, you always will be. I love you and only you. Chelsea says I still love you, Adam but how can we make this work again. You need to stay away from Sharon and we can think about getting back together. Adam says I will stay away from Sharon. Move in with me. I don't want you here by yourself in case something should happen. Chelsea says all right. Chelsea packs up with Adam helping her. They leave GCAC together. They arrived at his penthouse. Adam carries her bags upstairs. Adam came down. Chelsea says we need to start over let's date for awhile. Adam says okay. One night Adam takes Chelsea to a movie and liked it a lot. Another night they went to a dance and danced a lot but she got tired.

One month later Chelsea is five months pregnant. They went shopping and started the baby room. One month later she is six months pregnant. One night they are sitting on the sofa together. Then Chelsea feels a pain. Adam says "what is it? Chelsea says I think I had a contraction it's too early. Adam says okay lets go to the hospital. The doctor is examining her. The doctor takes outside of the room. The doctor says her contractions are every two to three minutes. Adam says she's going into labor? The doctor says yes. Adam says what are you going to do? The doctor says well I hope to stop it. They go back inside. Chelsea says don't let my baby die. Can't lose another baby. The doctor says I am going to give you a just a little shot to relax you and hopefully stop the contractions. Chelsea says we can't lose another baby, Adam I can't take it. The doctor says I won't let that happen. He gave her the shot. The doctor says now you have to stay calm and stay overnight so we can watch you. Chelsea says okay thanks, doctor. Adam says don't worry about anything our baby will be just fine. You just rest and I will stay right here with you. Chelsea says "hold me". Adam gets up on the bed and holds her. Chelsea is leaning on his shoulder and chest. Adam says I love you Chelsea, and I love you baby as he takes his hand to her belly. Chelsea falls to sleep. An hour later the doctor comes back and checks on her. The doctor says well it looks like the contractions stopped. Chelsea says thanks, doctor. Adam didn't want o leave Chelsea so he slept in the chair.

The next morning came. Adam brought Chelsea home. Adam says I think we should re-marry again before the baby arrives. Chelsea says well okay. Adam takes out a ring and says Chelsea, my love will you marry me again. Chelsea says yes, I will marry you again. A month later Chelsea is seven months pregnant. And came the day of there wedding. Adam and Chelsea are husband and wife again. They had a reception at GCAC. After a few hours they finally said there goodbyes to there guests. They went upstairs there room. They made passionate love to each other.

Two months later she is nine months pregnant. One day she went into labor and they went to the hospital. A few hours later they go up to delivery room. Adam is right by her side. A few minutes later the doctor delivers a baby girl. The doctor checks her out and hands her to Chelsea. Chelsea says "hi baby girl. Let's name her Hannah Elizabeth Newman. Adam says love the name. Adam holds Hannah. I'm your daddy and I'm going to the best daddy to you that I can be. Adam leans down and kisses his wife and kisses Hannah's forehead. Adam says I love you both so much. Chelsea says and I love you both so much too. Two days later Adam takes his family home from the hospital.

THE END


End file.
